The alternate closure objective
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Day 11 of my Shamy one shot a day until the Premiere (you didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?) Because Amy tried helping him with his closure issues in the Closure Alternative, Sheldon invites her over to show her his appreciation.


"What a mess," Sheldon mumbled to himself while picking up the toppled over dominoes on the floor, bending over to do so. He and Amy had used them not even an hour ago to help with his apparent "closure issues" but the mess was driving him insane. That, and the few melted candles sitting on the counter from the cake she made him.

The disorder of his apartment took all of ten minutes to clean up and it would've been a lot easier, had Amy stayed and helped him, then again he practically shoved her out the apartment after not being able to handle the unfinished activities any longer. Even so, he missed her far more than he would have liked to admit and was very tempted to invite her over again. With that thought he Sheldon started his night time rituals with a small sigh and tried his hardest to clear his mind with Kohlinar.

Later that evening, the urge to contact Amy just once more poked and prodded Sheldon's exhausted mind. In the end he decided to pull out his laptop and call her on Skype so he could actually see her face. She answered with a weary yet alluring smile and hair in ruffles that had Sheldon unable to look away.

"Good evening Sheldon, how are you feeling?" Sheldon couldn't help but smile lightly at how concerned she was for his well being and relaxed back into his bed while discreetly glancing at her cleavage every now and then in her night shirt.

"I'm a lot better, thank you. I actually was wondering…" he started slowly, having regained his focus. "…would you be able to come over tomorrow, because I fell like thank you isn't enough for everything you did for me today…"

Amy was surprised at how softly Sheldon was speaking to her, how colored his cheeks were in embarrassment, and how open he was being with her at the moment. Despite her initial reaction, she happily agreed, bidding good night and ending the call upon mutual agreement.

Sheldon closed his own lap top with a racing mind. If Amy was going to come over the next day, he surely had a lot of work to do before then.

#

Three gentle raps on his apartment door and Sheldon was up and out of his spot in seconds. There was no hiding the enticing smell wafting from his kitchen as the brownies he baked earlier sat still in the heat. He nervously wiped his hands on his pants. The door opened at his touch.

Amy Farrah Fowler looked absolutely stunning, the red and black plaid dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly, the clip in her hair more noticeable than before. "Hey Sheldon." Her voice was just as cheery as when he had last heard it, her smile warm.

"Good afternoon, Amy." He stuttered in complete awe with a small nod of his head, swallowing when his eyes reached her lips. It was insane how much he wanted to kiss her in that moment, but the thought had his mind trailing back to the brownies he made for such a special occasion. The delicious chocolate made everything better. "Come in."

Sheldon couldn't sop moving. He soon found his hands constantly fiddling in his pockets or in the air as he motioned for her to sit down. The aroma of MeeMaw's brownies was calming, though not enough. That vixen, her eyes on his back as he moved about the kitchen, those lovely green eyes…

"Did you invite me over just to eat brownies with you?" Amy joked with a chuckle of sorts that had his head spinning. The warmth of their treat filling his hands, Sheldon took a brownie over to her that was enclosed in a napkin. His was in pieces.

"I hope you like them, it's my Meemaw's recipe, though I am no good at cutting them." The slight frown on Sheldon's face as he looked to his brownie had Amy feeling both sympathetic and in awe at the man she so dearly loved. She never had much of a sweet tooth, though now, as everything else that Sheldon had something to do with, even just the name reminded her of him and her cravings began with no doubt.

"They're amazing, Sheldon." Amy praised his work once she had eaten the entirety of her desert just as she always had, but this time it didn't seem to elevate his mood, as she could practically feel all his jitters and discomfort along with him.

Though her presence was comforting him in a way, Sheldon's anxiousness was to be expected, nothing her fault in particular.

"Good," he told her quietly, avoiding her gaze only momentarily. The minute he realized she was looking ahead too, he, turning, said "Amy?" and quizzically she shifted her gaze, now facing him.

He planted a kiss onto her lips in a spontaneous show of gratefulness, unable to resist the temptation of her sweet lips, thinking back to their long ago shared kiss aboard the train. Though not as romantic a gesture, he had no trouble pouring absolutely everything he had into that one moment, reluctantly pulling away with a gulp and one beautiful smile.

"Thank you again, for helping me." His voice sincere albeit a bit distracted, Amy nodded at his words before slowly licking her lips.

"Anytime." And then, shuffling closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaned in for a single passionate kiss to end a perfect evening.


End file.
